LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any s uch reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. Saturday 12th October 2019 *Alexandra Park: 12+ Chiffchaff, m Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, Kingfisher (Sam Jones) *Brent Reservoir: 17 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self). East Marsh main hide: 17 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail. (Steve Blake / Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Oakwood Park: 3 Moorhen ad & 2imm, m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Mistle Thrush, Jay, 7 Greenfinch (Robert Callf) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 5 Redwing, 2 Swallow (Andrew Gouldstone) *Richmond Park: 1 Little Egret only (Nigel Jackman) *South Lodge Farm "private access" 1430 - 1500: first-winter Common Gull E, 4 Meadow Pipit, 23 Pied Wagtail, 6 Stonechat 2m 4f together - my highest count at this site, 2 Mistle Thrush, Chaffinch (Robert Callf) *The Brook BR5: 10+ House Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, 8 Little Grebe, 2 Gadwall, calling Goldcrest (Jack Headley) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 1 Wheatear, 30+ Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Stonechat (Rhys Evans) *Woodford Green: Single Redwing in grdn. also Goldcrest, Firecrest, Chiffchaff, Song Thrush and male Blackcap by 11.55am.(Ken Murray) Friday 11th October 2019 *Alexandra Park: Skylark SW, 2 Swallow W, 2 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, Peregrine, 10 Chiffchaff, m Blackcap (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Richmond Park: 10 Little Egret at the Pen Ponds (Friday Bird Group) *Southgate Chase Allotments: 7 Greenfinch 1635 (Robert Callf) * Wandle Park, Colliers Wood: 1 Little Egret (Keith Bates) *Wilcox Road - Stockwell: 7 House Sparrows (Michael Mac) 'Thursday 10th October 2019' *Alexandra Park: 0800 to 1115: Male Ring Ouzel ''' E appeared to land in trees near Wood Green Res 1005, Reed Bunting S, Skylark SW, 47 Jackdaw mostly E, 30 Greenfinch S, 3 Linnet S, 40+ Chaffinch, 8 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 40+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Redwing, Song Thrush, 2 Peregrine, 7 Chifchaff, adult Common Gull (APOG Birders) *Bankside: '''Ring Ouzel flying around Tate Community garden at 9.00 but subsequently hiding deep in garden, Garden Warbler, 4 Blackcap. No sign of Ring Ouzel at noon (Reuben Braddock) *Epping Forest (Walthamstow Forest): Yellow-browed Warbler with mixed tit flock, 11am just north of A406 footbridge (Mike Smith) *Forty Hall CP: 43 Canada Goose, 19 Black-headed Gull inc one with metal ring, 118 Feral Pigeon, 2 Goldcrest, 14 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Coal Tit, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Guy Lodge Farm: 2 ad Rook (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill, Fieldfare W, Skylark W, 5 House Martins W, 25 Linnets S, 15 Chaffinches S, 3 Greenfinches S, 40 Meadow Pipits over. Also another Lesser Whitethroa'''t near bandstand, and a Blackcap at the first hedge (Pete Mantle) *Primrose Hill: Common Buzzard NW 1020, juv f Peregrine S 0735 (Twitter) *Rainham Marshes: 85 Shelduck, 2 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, Little Egret, Common Buzzard, Marsh Harrier, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine, 16 Avocet, 2 Ruff, 182 Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew, Green Sandpiper, 8 Redshank, 6 Swallow, 13 Skylark, Rock Pipit, 22 Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Raven (Andrew Self) *Rainham Aveley Bay:58 Black tailed Godwit,9 Avocet,1 Dunlin,1 Redshank ,9 Lapwing ,70 Shelduck,48 Teal ,Kestrel,2 Chiffchaff,2 Reed Bunting (Steve Bacon) *Richmond Park: 8 Little Egret; '''Ring Ouzel (P.Pentek); 3 Red-crested Pochard, 16 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Meadow Pipit se, 1 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat (1 N of boardwalk, 1 Leyton Marsh), Cetti's Warbler (in subsong by canal at Leyton Marsh), Kestrel, Skylark heard (Bomb Crater Field) (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 20 Jackdaw, 1 Swallow, 3 Meadow Pipit, loads of Chiffchaff, probably 20+ (Rhys Evans); Green Sandpiper, 7 Jackdaw, f Kestrel & Sparrowhawk (LB/ED-H). *Wimbledon Common: 2 Meadow Pipit, the plain (Les Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park “Gdn vismig 7:50-8:35”: 6 Linnet S, 4 Swallow S, 20 Meadow Pipit S, 7 alba Wagtail S/SW and 2+ Chaffinch SW (Isaiah V.Rowe) Wednesday 9th October 2019 *Alexandra Park: 0740 to 1105: 2 Great Black-backed Gull W adult & immature (FOY), 1w Common Gull, Redwing, 14 Meadow Pipit, 5 Swallow, 15 Chaffinch, Linnet, 4 Chiffchaff, Peregrine, 2 Jackdaw (APOG Birders) * Bankside: Garden Warbler, 4 Blackcap, Little Egret upriver at 15.57 (Reuben Braddock) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness NR: 2 Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 16 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 12 Teal, 4 Greylag Goose, 13 Canada Goose, 3 Chiffchaff. Thames and foreshore, outgoing tide: c450 Teal, 2 Grey Heron, 30 Shelduck, 2 Little Egret, c120 Redshank, 105 Black-tailed Godwit, 20 Gadwall, Wigeon, 10 Great Black-backed Gull, 14 Herring Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, c600 Black-headed Gull, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 42 Cormorant (Bernie Weight). *Fishers Green: House Martin (James Palmer) *Finchley: Garden N3 - f Sparrowhawk (Samuel Levy) *Grovelands Park 1405 - 1605: Great Crested Grebe, 5 Cormorant, 5 Mute Swan pr & 3juvs, 4 Egyptian Goose pr & two first-winter - ad f BTO ring no 1420736, 22 Mandarin Duck 15m 7f, 7 Northern Shoveler 6m f, 17 Tufted Duck, Common Buzzard flew over mobbed by Carrion Crows 1505, Common Gull, Stock Dove, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath “Parliament Hill 07.00-09.00”: 2 Redwing, Song Thrush, 5 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, 6 Chaffinch, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff (Reuben Braddock). Parliament Hill 1100-1230: 4 Swallow SW (3+1), 2 Chiffchaff in Scrubs bushes, female Sparrowhawk ( F & S Tusa) *Holyfield Farm: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 6 Yellowhammer (James Palmer) *London Zoo: Chiffchaff, Swallow 2 (Sam Jones) *Morden Hall Park: 5 Siskin W, 1 Meadow Pipit, 4 Chiffchaff. (Arjun Dutta) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Cetti's Warbler, singing Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail (Alastair Dent) *Primrose Hill "vismig 0650-0850": Common Snipe NW 0805, 9 Redwing, Pied Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, 5 Chaffinch (Twitter) *Regent's Park: pr Wigeon (Twitter) *River Avenue, N13: 8 Swallow flew S at 16:55 (Katy McGilvray) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Redwing s. (Neil Batten) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 5 Stonechat, 10 House Martin, 7 Chiffchaff, 3 Swallow (Rhys Evans); Wheatear, c30 Linnets (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 35 Redwing, 7 Mistle Thrush, 4 Stonechat, 6 Skylark, 24+ Meadow Pipit, 4+ Chiffchaff, 7 Chaffinch, 3 Linnet, Reed Bunting, Swallow, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Wanstead Birders) *Wimbledon Common: Stonechat, the plain (Les Evans-Hill) Tuesday 8th October 2019 * Alexandra Park: 13 Redwing, 10 Meadow Pipit, 16 Linnet SW, 6 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Peregrine, Kingfisher, 3 Common Gull (first of autumn), 3 Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) * Bankside: Garden Warbler, 5 Blackcap 2m 3f, 3 Chiffchaff (Reuben Braddock) * Brent Reservoir: North Marsh: 2 Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, 6 Little Egret. East Marsh: 2 Little Egret, 10 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail. (Steve BlakeD) * Dagenham Chase: 64 Lapwing, 2 Snipe,1 Coal Tit, '''1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit,1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff (Steve Bacon) * Hampstead Heath "Parliament Hill vismig 07.30-09.00": House Martin W, 10 Meadow Pipit, 12 Chaffinch over, 2 Grey Wagtail W, 2 Pied Wagtail N, Sparrowhawk, 5 Chiffchaff (Reuben Braddock) * Kings Cross Station: Peregrine (Tony Stones) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Swallow s (Neil Batten) *London WWT 2 Kingfisher Res Lagoon 15:00 (Sue Barry) *Primrose Hill "vismig 0645-1100": 6 Cormorant, 8 Jay, 4 Swallow, House Martin, '''Ring Ouzel nr viewpt briefly 0755, 38 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, late Yellow Wagtail W 1030, 2 Pied Wagtail, 9 Meadow Pipit, 13 Chaffinch, 4 Linnet (Twitter) *Rainham Marshes: Curlew, 10 Black-tailed Godwit, Snipe, Ruff, Green Sandpiper, 20 Avocet, 50 Lapwing, Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel (Conrad Ellam & Tom Moulton) * Richmond Park: 6 Little Egret still at Pen Ponds (Nigel Jackman). 2 Little Owl calling on ridge below Pembroke lodge at 12.15 (Mike Foster) * South Lodge Farm "private access": 29 Pied Wagtail, 3 Stonechat m & 2f on fencing, m Chaffinch (Robert Callf) * Tottenham (Lordship Lane Recreation Ground): Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler (James Palmer) * Totteridge Valley: Wheatear on Woodside Park Sports Club playing fields, Peregrine, 2 Buzzard, 20 Rook, 6 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Mistle Thrush, 66 Canada Goose (John Colmans) * Trent Park: f Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 22 Jackdaw, m Chaffinch {Fly Agaric} (Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Wetlands: 1 Hobby, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Stonechat, 1 Meadow Pipit (Rhys Evans) * Wanstead Flats: Ring Ouzel still, Whinchat, 5 Stonechat, 57 Redwing, Fieldfare, 8 Mistle Thrush, 3+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 4 Blackcap, 4 Skylark, 26 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail, 4 House Martin, 2 Little Owl, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 21 Common Gull, 14 Teal, 2 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 11 Chaffinch, 2 Reed Bunting (Wanstead Birders) Monday 7th October 2019 * Alexandra Park: Reed Bunting S (FOY), 6 Meadow Pipit, 2 Redwing, 12 Linnet S, Peregrine, 4 Chiffchaff (APOG Birders), * Bankside: 2''' Garden Warbler seen at same time this morning, 4 Blackcap 2m 2f, 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (Reuben Braddock) * Broomfield Park: 2 Teal, 4 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Nuthatch (James Palmer) * Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill, 14 Linnets S, 10 Chaffinch S, and 4 dropped in, 10 Robins, 2 Blackbirds NW, 2 MIstle Thrush NW, 3 Song Thrush NW, Common Gull W, and 5 Black H Gull W - No hirundines (Pete Mantle) * Rainham Marshes RSPB: '''Humpback whale, '''on River Thames adjacent to visitor centre, showing well, surfacing, blowing and fluke seen. Appeared to be going out with the tide. Has been seen on two previous days also. (Andrew Gouldstone) * Rainham Marshes Aveley Bay: 21 Black-tailed Godwit, 17Avocet,1 Curlew, 1 Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 62 Teal, 32 Shelduck, 8 Wigeon, 4 Gadwall, 1 Brent Goose (Steve Bacon) * South Lodge Farm "private access": Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat m & f, 3 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf) * Trent Park: m Blackcap bushes nr upper lake (Robert Callf); also 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 48 Canada Goose, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Song Thrush. ( Pete Lowman ). * Trump Street EC2: Water Rail 08:20 alive and well taken away for release at a suitable site (Nick Senior) * Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Main Pit: '''Garganey '''juv/fem type, 40+Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 20+Redwing, 15 Tree Sparrow (Steve Blake) * Wanstead Flats: '''Ring Ouzel, Whinchat, 3 Stonechat, Yellowhammer, 2 Reed Bunting, 3 Chaffinch, 5 Swallow, 15 House Martin, 10+ Chiffchaff, 34+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 7 Pied Wagtail, Fieldfare (first returning bird), 11 Redwing, 6 Song Thrush (migrant birds passing through), 4 Skylark, 2 Little Owl, 2 Kestrel, 2 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Gadwall, 9 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 100+ Jackdaw (Wanstead Birders) *Woodford Green: Between 8am-1pm, several Goldcrest, 1-2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Buzzards together, a single Long-tailed Tit, and a Goshawk low and South beneath the canopy and over the ride, with a lone Magpie in cold pursuit at 12.55pm. (Ken Murray) Sunday 6th October 2019 * Alexandra Park: Osprey south along New River pursued by crows 0906 then presumed same bird south over Wood Green Res 0935 again south, 116 Redwing mostly W, 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Jackdaw, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 27 Swallow, 3 House Martin, 5 Pochard, Treecreeper, Little Grebe (APOG Birders) *Antill Road E3: Tit flock through garden including 21 Long-tailed Tits and Goldcrest, Coal Tit still present (Harry Harrison) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Jack Snipe, 18 Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, all from main hide, 10 Little Egret north marsh, 85 Redwing over (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Little Grebe, Common Gull, 5 Song Thrush, Fieldfare over, 3 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff + Little Egret on Thames foreshore, Great Spotted Woodpecker heard calling nearby (Conrad Ellam & Jack Headley) *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx: Swallow flying west, Sparrowhawk (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group monthly birdwalk). *London Wetland Centre: 30 Wigeon, Jack Snipe, 15 Snipe, Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Meadow Pipit, Linnet (Oscar Dewhurst). *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Redwing over W, 2 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker (Alastair Dent) *Sheepwash Pond, The Ridgeway, Mill Hill, NW7: 1w Grey Wagtail (Bob Husband, Sue Widdowfield) *Seven Acre Lake (private site), near Canons Park, Middx: 2 adult & juv Great Crested Grebe (breeding site), Grey Heron standing on nest (breed this year), Nuthatch calling, 5 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk - possibly same as Canons Park see above - (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group monthly birdwalk) *Pinner HA5: Red Kite over low (Nigel Barratt) *The Brook BR5: 4+ Goldcrest, 8 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, m Gadwall, 2 Chiffchaff, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, Sparrowhawk, 2 Cormorant (Jack Headley) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 1 Wheatear (Rhys Evans) Saturday 5th October 2019 *Alexandra Park: Raven W 0938 (4th record), Ring Ouzel '''E 11am, 60+ House Martin, 7 Swallow, 14 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Peregrine, 4+ Sparrowhawk, 7 Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Boxer's Lake: Cormorant, Mute Swan, 55 Canada Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, m Mandarin Duck, 5 Northern Shoveler 4m f/imm, m Common Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir: '''Rock Pipit on mud, Wigeon, 3 Little Egret, 12 Snipe, Green Sandpiper; "vis-mig" 56 House Martin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10 Pied Wagtail, Redwing, Song Thrush, 31 Siskin (Andrew Self, Michael Robinson) *Crossness: 4 Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, 2 Kestrel, 5 Dunlin, 100 Redshank, 220 Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Stonechat, 3 Blackcap, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 4 Bearded Tit (Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *Fairlop Waters: Red-Legged Partridge, Snipe, Bullfinch, Chiffchaff, Swallow, Blackcap, 2 Kingfisher, Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Buzzard (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill: Raven (as above) flew SW at 0944. Also 5 Song Thrush N and 5 Redwing S. 30 House Martins over, 5 Swallows and 25 Meadow Pipits (Pete Mantle) *Hemans Estate Community Garden-Stockwell: 1 f House Sparrow on feeder (Michael Mac) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper (Tony Blake) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Cetti's Warbler singing by the pond (Alastair Dent) *Morden Hall Park: Redwing W, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Chiffchaff, 8 Chaffinch, 5 Meadow Pipit E and 2 Sparrowhawk (Arjun Dutta) *Muswell Hill: 4 Common Buzzards gaining height over Queens Wood 1330; together for a while (Trevor Wyatt) *Primrose Hill "am vismig from 0640": juv Rook fos S 1110, Hobby S 0945, 10 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 9 Redwing, 6 Song Thrush, 3 Grey Wagtail, 5 Pied Wagtail, 34 Meadow Pipit, 17 Chaffinch high W 1110, flock of c30 Goldfinch S (Twitter) *Swanscombe Marsh “Botany Marsh 10.00-11.30” : 2 Whinchat, 6 Stonechat 2f, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Raven, 12 Longtailed Tit, 3 Cettis Warbler h, 1 Kestrel (Roger Keith) *Tottenham Marsh: 2 Stonechat (James Palmer) *Totteridge Valley: Firecrest '''Oakfields, Buzzard briefly perched in the same tree (Mark Fairless) *Trent Park: 2 Blackcap, c30 Canada Goose, Cormorant, 4 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, f Shoveller, '''2 Stonechat m,f. ( Pete Lowman ). *Queen’s Wood, N10, 1325: Common Buzzard, low over tree tops and garden (Matt Evans). common Buzzard harassed by crows 1432 (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Marshes: Leyton Marsh - 2 Stonechat. rear paddocks - 40 Linnet, Kestrel, Little Egret (JW Davies) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Stonechat, 3 Meadow pipit, 8 Wigeon. At ringing session 1 Coal Tit '''(unusual for the site), 1 probable '''Firecrest/Goldcrest hybrid, 69 Blue Tit, 52 Great Tit, 17 Long Tailed Tit, 6 Cettis Warbler, 32 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, 13 Goldcrest, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Wren, 5 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Greenfinch, 1 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush (Rhys Evans and Daniel Whitelegg); also Wheatear (Lockwood) (James Palmer) *Wanstead Flats: Marsh Harrier, 3 Stonechat, Wigeon, Common Snipe, Jack Snipe, 3 Reed Bunting, c30 Meadow Pipit (Tony Brown), 4 Stonechat, 33+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 4 Little Owl, Jack Snipe flushed near viz mig (possibly a second bird), 3 Skylark, 3 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 12 Teal, 6 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wood Farm, Stanmore: 8 Meadow Pipit, 2 Swallow, 1 Chiffchaff (Tony Blake) Friday 4th October 2019 *Alexandra Park: 9 House Martin E, 4 Swallow W & E, 21 Meadow Pipit, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Song Thrush or Redwing, Common Buzzard, 3 Greylag N, 2 Jackdaw, 4 Pied Wagtail (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase: 1 Common Snipe, 47 Lapwing, 2 Teal, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Stock Dove, 1 Sparrowhawk M (Steve Bacon) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Redwing sw (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Common Sandpiper, 4 Snipe (Nick S) Surname please? *Mugswell "specifically TQ2630854481": 4 Stonechat on arable farm hedges (Keith Bates) *Pinner HA5: 30+ Goldfinch, 5 Greenfinch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill "vismig 0635-0845": 6 Swallow S/W, 55 Redwing SW/W, 10 Meadow Pipit NW, 2 Grey Wagtail NW, Pied Wagtail W, 5 Linnet W (Twitter) *Regent's Park: Ring Ouzel (Twitter) *Rainham Marshes: Mute Swan, 34 Shelduck, Wigeon, 6 Pintail, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Egret, 4 Common Buzzard, 5 Kestrel, Grey Plover West, 11 Avocet, 3 Snipe, 61 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 31 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 45 Meadow Pipit, 7 House Martin, 2 Swallow, Stonechat, Wheatear, Song Thrush, 30 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 100 Linnet (Andrew Self) *Richmond Park: 6 Little Egret still, 6 Redwing, 8 Shoveler (Friday Bird Group) *Richmond Park: Red kite flying low nw over Holly Lodge paddock with entourage of parakeets (Hugh Bostock) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Sidcup: Peregrine (Patrick English) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Redwing s 08:20 (Neil Batten) *Swanscombe Marsh “13.30-16.20 rising tide”: 10 Stonechat 4f, 3 Whinchat, 5 Lapwing, 1 Peregrine Falcon, 1 Raven, 5 Teal river, 3 Gadwall river, 3 Cettis Warbler h, 1 Green Woodpecker h, 1 Kestrel, 23 Magpie, 6 Jackdaw, 1 Buzzard, 1 Meadow Pipit {several Brown Banded Carder Bumble Bee’s Humilis and 1 Speckled Wood} (Roger Keith/Paul Larkin) *Trent Park: 135 Canada Goose lower lake, {f Green-veined White, Small White, 2 Red Admiral, 2 Small Copper} (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Main Pit: 2 GREAT EGRET, Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, 4 Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, 2CY Yellow-legged Gull. 11 Lapwing, 10+ Common Gull. Willows Farm: male Stonechat. 107 Redwing over, 4 Swallow, 15 House Martin, 15+ Tree Sparrow *Victoria Park: 11 Red-crested Pochard (10m, 1f) (James Palmer) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 3 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk (Jon Agar), 60+ House Martin, 2 Stonechat, 2 Swallow, 20 Redwing (Rhys Evans) Thursday 3rd October 2019 *Alexandra Park: Redwing (first of autumn) N, 45+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Jackdaw, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Peregrine, Little Grebe (APOG Birders) *Bankside: Garden Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (Reuben Braddock) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: "Parliament Hill", 2 Common Gull, and 22 Black-headed Gull W, 2 Mistle Thrush NW and another 4 dropped in, 3 Song Thrush NW, 10 Blackbirds a few also NW, 2 Sparrowhawks W, 80 Meadow Pipits W/ NW, 10 Swallows SW, 20 Goldfinches W, 40 Chaffinches S, Grey Wagtail N, Linnet S (Pete Mantle) *Lea Bridge "E5": 2 Grey Wagtail by the weir (Alastair Dent) *Primrose Hill "vismig 0640-0900": 8 Cormorant S, Collared Dove NE, 7 Swallow, 18 Redwing W 15&3, 5 Pied Wagtail, 43 Meadow Pipit, 4 Chaffinch, 8 Linnet (Twitter) *Richmond Park: 6 Little Egret (a Park record) all on Lower Pen Pond (Nigel Jackman) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 2 Redwing low s calling 08:35 (Neil Batten) *Sydenham Hill Wood: 2 Firecrest (near Crescent Wood Rd entrance) (Steven Robinson) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Stonechat (Lammas Meadow), Meadow Pipit (over Bomb Crater Field), Pied Wagtail, 4 Linnet (rear paddocks) (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: 100+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 8+ Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 4 Skylark, 4 Mistle Thrush, 5 Redwing, 7 House Martin, Linnet, 4 Chaffinch, Reed Bunting, 2 Little Owl, 2 Kestrel, 6 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *West Putney SW15, Merlin S 16.15 (R.Kaye) *Worcester Park “garden vismig 7:30-8:45am”: 7 Redwing W/S (fos), 34 Meadow Pipit S/N, 60+ House Martin S/N (50+ S in single wave), 3 Song Thrush N, 14 Chaffinch S/N (migrants fos), 11 Starling W, Pied Wagtail N, 3 Greenfinch N and a Chiffchaff (Isaiah V.Rowe) Wednesday 2nd October 2019 *Alexandra Park: 2 Rook W (foy), 2 Jackdaws SW, 3 Swallow S, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Linnet, Lesser Whitethroat still cricket scrub this afternoon, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Little Grebe, 2 Common Buzzard (APOG Birders) *Bankside: Garden Warbler day, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Reuben Braddock) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Churchill Gardens - Pimlico: 50-100 House Sparrows in hedge - reason they are here is because this hedge is very specific (not too dense, enough protection with plenty of light) and would probably take over 20+ years to re-create elsewhere in a park, it is probably just random that this hedge has grown like this and is not seen in other places (Michael Mac) *Crossness NR : 2 Barn Owl, 2 Buzzard, 2 Peregrine, 3 Kestrel, Marsh Harrier, 3 Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 4 Stonechat, 17 Cetti's Warbler (heard), 6 Chiffchaff (heard), 2 Heron, c105 Teal, 14 Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Little Grebe. Thames and foreshore : c 400 Teal, 2 Heron, 10 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Little Egret, 73 Redshank, 22 Gadwall, 3 Widgeon, 22 Cormorant, 20 Shelduck, 39 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull 8 Herring Gull, (Bernie Weight). *Dagenham Chase: 3 Common Snipe, 46 Lapwing, 2 Stock Dove on slack, 1 Garden Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff in scrub om Crowfoot Marsh (Steve Bacon) *Hampstead Heath “Parliament Hill”: 2 Common Snipe N at 07.33, one flushed from hill at 08.55, c10 Swallow, c30 House Martin around the hill, c20 Meadow Pipit, c12 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 4 Redwings W, 2 Song Thrush NW (Reuben Braddock, Pete Mantle) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Common Snipe, 1 Common Sandpiper, 6 House Martin flying SW, 2 Peregrine on Charing X Hospital, 4 Stonechat and 1 Reed Bunting on wader scrape, 10 calling Chiffchaff southern route (Martin Honey) *Margravine Cemetery: Jackdaw over ca 10am (Nathalie Mahieu) *Mill Hill Park "NW7": 5 Pied Wagtail (Toby Mylett) *Orpington- BR5 2 Redwing west 07.00 the first of the autumn here. (Charlie Carpenter) *Pinner HA5: 30+ Goldfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill "am vismig from 0700": 4 Cormorant, 6 Swallow, 2 House Martin, Redwing fos briefly, 2 Pied Wagtail, 19 Meadow Pipit, 7 Chaffinch, 9 Linnet (Twitter) *Regent's Park. Grey Wagtail (between area 7 and 12) 9:00 (G J Francis) *Richmond Park: 4 Little Egret still (S.Read); Great White Egret (P.Davies) *Sturgess Avenue "NW4": Swallow S 11:45 (Toby Mylett) *Trent Park: Kestrel, f Stonechat 'Old Golf Course', 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest {2 Comma, Red Admiral, Small Copper} (Robert Callf); also 6 Blackcap, Common Buzzard (Pete Lowman) *Tufnell Park N19: 2 Swallow SW @1145 (Francis Tusa) *Waltamstow Wetlands: 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Whinchat, 1 Snipe, ~10 Chiffchaff (Rhys Evans) *Wandsworth Common: Spotted Flycatcher, 11 Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest, Blackcap, Mandarin (Nick Rutter) *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat, 10 Stonechat, 16 Swallow, 2 House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 13 Blackcap, 18+ Chiffchaff, 8 Redwing (+ 3 Song Thrush migrants), 4 Mistle Thrush, 44 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 6 Chaffinch, Linnet, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Teal, Snipe (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Reed Warbler, 4 Blackcap, 15+ Chiffchaff, 2 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, Red Kite, Buzzard, Coal Tit, 53 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 2 Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft/Mary Holden) *West Hampstead: 220 Ring necked parakeets heading west to roost/pre-roost (Alan Lewis); Red Kite drifted SW over Compayne Gardens at 1140 (Pete Mantle) *Woodford Green: 2 Song Thrush, 3-4 Blackcap, 2 Chiff Chaff and 5 Redwing over NWest (first for the Autumn) before 9am (Ken Murray) Tuesday 1st October 2019 *Alexandra Park: Lesser Whitethroat, juv Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 37 Swallow, 12 House Martin, 60+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Chaffinch, 5+ Greenfinch, Kingfisher, Peregrine, 3 Egyptian Goose NE, 8 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 13 Jay 0745 to 1045 (APOG Birders). + 'many' (15+) Chiffchaffs and 2 Goldcrests moving through tall limes in The Grove 12.00 (Jonathan Cooke). *Bankside: Garden Warbler day, Common Whitethroat, 2-3 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 4-5 Chiffchaff, 2 Meadow Pipit over, Peregrine usual (Reuben Braddock) *Barnes waterside: 8 Gadwall, 25+ House Martin over, singing Cetti's Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Battersea Park: 15 Mandarin duck in flock (only seen here/bred from about 2 years ago), 4 Black-headed Gull, 5 Shovelor, 20 Gadwall, 30 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Goldcrest (Michael Mac) *Bayhurst Woods, open space: 4 Raven together low overhead calling. Mild skirmishing, then split off into pairs 09:50 (Richard Francis) *Brent Reservoir: North Marsh: Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. East Marsh: Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Snipe, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 Lapwing (Steve Blake) *Dagenham Chase: 1 Whinchat, 2 Stonechat on Fels Field, 16 Lapwing, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Stock Dove on slack, 1 Sand Martin over, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 3 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Meadow Pipit (Steve Bacon) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill, Lesser Whitethroat still, 6 Jays high NW (5 later flew back SE), Mistle Thrush NW, 15 Swallows W, 15 House Martins W, 2 Greenfinches NW, 30 Meadow Pipits (P Mantle) *Priest Hill: 1-2 Whinchat, 3+ Stonechat, 1+ Skylark, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 30+ House Martin feeding and moving W, 2 Common Buzzard and a Kestrel (Isaiah V.Rowe) *Richmond Park: 4 Little Egret on Lower Pen Pond (Nigel Jackman per P Barber) *Sturgess Park, Brent Cross: Black-headed Gull of autumn, 2 Blackcap (Toby Mylett) *Trent Park: 127 Canada Goose, 2 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, f Stonechat, 2 Swallow (Pete Lowman/Robert Callf) *Wallington area: 63 House Martins W (22 at 8am, 41 at 16:05,) 2 Chiffchaff including 1 singing and 3 Meadow Pipit N. (Arjun Dutta) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2''' Spotted Flycatcher, Kingfisher, 2 Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 2 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 50+ House Martin, Meadow Pipit, Goldcrest, 4 Linnet, Coal Tit - per Terry Rawlins (Eugene Dillon-Hooper) *Wanstead Flats: 3 '''Whinchat, 6 Stonechat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 12+ Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 21+ Swallow, 65+ House Martin, 50+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 12 Mistle Thrush, Little Egret, 8 Teal, 7 Shoveler, Yellow-legged Gull, Common Gull, 13 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 2 Buzzard, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl (Wanstead Birders) *Wilson's School, Wallington: 770+ House Martin S/SE and 2 Swift S/SE during storm 10:42-11:05. f Peregrine flew over 13:50 (Arjun Dutta) *Woodberry Wetlands: Kingfisher, Teal, 30 Shoveler, c20 Meadow Pipit SE in flocks of 5-8, c15 Linnet came down to feed in a roof garden, 100+ House Martin SE (Chris Farthing) Archived News Link to previous months